


Save the Last Dance

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Series: Don't Let's Start Adjacent [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But not OOC either sooo, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Not part of Don't Let's Start canon continuity, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: After a party, Ryou and Lance sneak away for a private dance.





	Save the Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Note: You will need to have read the Don't Let's Start series (at least the first few) for this to make any sense.
> 
> Also: Happy Birthday, Noel.

The party was just beginning to die down.  After hours of talking, eating, negotiating, and schmoozing, the alliance seemed to be relatively set.  Hosting on the castle itself had been nice in theory, but it also meant there was no way for the group to bow out early.  Despite the long days of fighting off the Galra and working with the Vexalia, the night dragged on and on.

Across the room, Shiro, Allura and Coran worked together to corral the last of the important guests.  A handful of locals were leaving, nicely tipsy and still in a cheerful mood.  They kept stopping to speak to the pair of them, who put on cheerful smiles while trying to usher them out with the rest of the group.

By the food, Hunk was packing away what was left of the snacks and drinks, looking damn pleased with himself.  As he should. He'd had Pidge and Lance working long hours to make everything perfect, but the result had been a party buffet to go down in history.  Local food mixed with Earth party staples, but Hunk had done his best to keep the deeply different styles from clashing, and he'd done a great job of it.

At the table, Keith sat heavily, drooping to one side, while Pidge slumped against his shoulders.  Next to her, Matt had flopped bonelessly onto the table, and even from here, the snoring was audible.  Every few seconds, Keith's eyes would flutter, and he threatened to topple over, taking Pidge down with him.

There was plenty to be done.  Lance knew he should help usher the sleepy trio off to bed, or help Hunk clear the table, or team up to get the last of the stragglers off the castle so they could all go to bed.

But Lance had a few drinks in him, much like their finally leaving guests.  He also had a buzz that came from a good party, even if it wasn't the kind he would have liked to go to on Earth.  So, yes, he could and should do all that. 

And should Ryou, but he was standing by Lance's side, just watching.

"That went well," Ryou decided, looking over the mess strewn around the ballroom.  

Lance hummed his agreement and turned around, smiling up at Ryou.  Literally up, because they were nearly chest to chest at this distance.  Enough to smell the shampoo and soap that Ryou used - the same as most of the team, minus Lance and Allura.

Damn him for being tall.  And broad.  And having those thick arms.

"Yeah, pretty well," Lance said.  He wished he was wearing his jacket instead of his armor, so he could put his hands into his pockets.  What was he supposed to do with them?  What did he usually do?  Just dangle?  Gesture?  Reach out and touch?

That last one was a bad idea, but Lance was tempted anyway.

Ryou nodded, his eyes roaming over Lance's face and hair.  Then he reached down and plucked out a strand of the decorative paper strew all over the hall.  "We'll get what we wanted from this alliance, I think.  And actually got Pidge and Matt to sleep.  Who knew it just took a drink each?"

"To be fair, Matt had about a sip of a second one."  Lance grinned back, ignoring the flush he could see on Ryou's cheeks and feel on his own.  It was way more fun to make fun of what lightweights their teammates were, than to acknowledge they were no better.  "They didn't really do anything other than talk.  None of us got to dance."

Ryou nodded and sighed.  "Seems the Vexalia aren't really a dancing sort.  Shame.  All that nice music and no one to enjoy it."

"Exactly!"  Lance poked his chest, making them both wobble slightly.  "It's criminal.  And such a nice night, and we were stuck inside the whole time with people who didn't want to dance."

Glancing back, Ryou looked at the exposed balcony doors.  That the castle even had balconies was a surprise, but Allura had shown them for the purposes of the party.  They folded right into the side of the castle, which was great for taking off and being in space and all that.  

Turning back, Ryou nodded over.  "We can fix both of those.  Really we should step outside anyway.  Get some air that doesn't smell like alcohol and too many people, you know?  Sober up a little before we go back to work."

Anything that put off those looming responsibilities sounded good to Lance.  He nodded and stepped past Ryou, their arms brushing as he headed for the open double doors.

Lance swore he could feel heat, but it was impossible through both their armor.

Once outside, Lance tilted his head back, enjoying both the breeze and the light of the planet's three moons.  They were all relatively small, especially compared to Earth's, but between them all they cast plenty of light to see by.  The glowing exterior lights of the castle helped even more, chasing away all but the most determined of the shadows.

Ryou's hand settled on Lance's shoulder.  "It's nice out," he offered, eyes closing.  "A little odd.  Part of me expects to hear crickets or something."

"Used to it from Earth?"  Lance paused, lips thinning.  "You know what I mean."

"I do," Ryou replied, waving off the flip.  "And kind of?  Not even Shiro’s memories.  Before the Garrison, he was more used to dogs barking and traffic noises than crickets at night.  But it was on TV a lot.  Going on at night with someone, no light but the moon or maybe a street lamp, all those bug noises.  It seemed nice."

Tilting his head, Lance looked him over.  "When we get back, we'll have to do this somewhere you can hear actual living things at night."

Ryou shot him another smile.  "Maybe. Or I can just stop expecting my life to sound like a corny TV show."  He offered his hand to Lance, palm up.  "Never mind the bugs.  I shouldn't have brought it up.  Still want to dance?"

"I'd like that, yeah."  Lance rested his over Ryou's, then moved in front of him.  Automatically, Ryou took the lead, which was fine with Lance.  Trying to direct someone nearly a foot taller than him and at least 50 pounds heavier would be frustrating.  "Why not talk about Earth?  Because you've never been there?"

"No, not that."  Ryou started to step in a slow circle, leading Lance carefully.  It probably wasn't anything formal - or, knowing the twins, maybe it was and Lance was just not really up on ballroom dancing.  Either way, it reminded him more of slow dancing at a wedding or a school event.  Just swaying and not really worrying about anything else.  "I don't want to upset you."

Oh.  Lance swallowed hard.  "You won't."

Ryou's brows jumped.  "You sure?  I don't mean it in a bad way.  You just miss home.  You're allowed to.  But it's been a good night and we're trying to dance, so I don't want to make you think about what you miss.  That's all.  Let's preserve the mood for a while."

Sighing, Lance shook his head.  "Alright, it might make me a little upset.  But that's better than not talking about Earth at all, right?  I want to remember, even when it makes me sad and miss my family.  So, yeah, I miss being able to close my eyes and smell sea salt.  I miss bonfires at night on the beach.  I miss home cooking, even if Hunk is amazing at what he does.  But it's worse to shove all that away and pack it in a mental box, right?  Why else am I fighting?"

"Fair point," Ryou replied.  He watched Lance's face, his expression softening.  "You're right.  But we can talk about it other times.  Not when we're both tipsy.  I'd like for you to tell me about them, but maybe not right now."

Alright, that wasn't a bad idea.  "I will," Lance promised. "It won't bother you?  That you've never been there and all that."

Ryou considered.  "I don't think so," he replied.  "Earth was... well, it was home when there wasn't another option.  But now there is.  So I'd like to go there, and match up what I remember.  But for the most part?  I'm happy here.  So I'll be okay."  He squeezed one of Lance's hands in his, the other settled on Lance's hip.  

"Okay.  Then we'll talk about it another time."  Lance was okay with that.  Leaning forward, he pressed his cheek to Ryou's chest, because it was right there and he could.  "Mmm.  This okay?"

Ryou laughed.  The sound was soft, but Lance could feel the vibrations on his cheek.  "You're drunk, Lance."

Letting go of Ryou's shoulder, Lance poked him in the side.  "Not that drunk.  Just sleepy.  Nightcap."

"You're practically motorboating me."

The wording was so unexpected that Lance burst into chuckles, muffling them in Ryou's armor.  "I am not!  I can't motorboat you in your armor.  Which is cruel, by the way.  Besides, I would motorboat you sober."

Ryou hummed thoughtfully.  "You say that, but I've yet to see any proof."

"You don't motorboat someone without permission," Lance pointed out, pulling away so he could shove his nose in the air.  "What kind of person do you think I am, just going around and motoboating people without being asked?  How rude of me."

"So you need, what, a signed slip?" Ryou drawled.  "An engraved invitation?"

Lance paused and looked up at Ryou, eyes narrowed.  They didn't stop dancing, though the pace slowed somewhat.  "Are you inviting me?"

For a moment, Ryou only stared down.  Then, slowly, he let out barks of laughter.  "I just imagined you walking up and motorboating me as a greeting at breakfast.  Everyone's faces!  No,  _ Shiro's _ face."

Mouth falling open, Lance let out his own cackle.  "Oh, yes.  Oh my God, I need to do that.  Please, can I?  Are you joking, or are you honestly asking me to do that?  Because I need to see Shiro's face when we do that.  I need it.  To survive.  I'll die if we don't."

"Well, we can't have you dying."  Ryou wrapped an arm around the small of Lance's back and held him in place as he spun them.  Lance's legs tilted back from the force, leaving him flying for just a second.  "Sure, why not?  It'll be funny."

Lance beamed up at him, flushed from the idea, the drink, and the dance.  "Perfect.  Maybe not tomorrow.  I have a feeling we'll all be sleeping in."

That earned him another chuckle.  "Probably."  Ryou glanced back through the doors.  As they moved in slow circles, Lance could occasionally catch sight of the tables.  Keith's head was back on the chair, his eyes closed, and Pidge had moved to drape over her brother's back instead.  If they weren't all asleep, they were damn close to it.  

While Ryou watched them, his expression softened until his eyes looked like they were melting.

He loved them all.  He loved the team so damn much.

To think he'd thought he should leave.  To think the  _ team _ had thought he should leave.  To think Ryou had once seriously considered starving in his room rather than face them all again.

Lance was proud of a lot of things he'd done since leaving Earth.  They were slowly making headway against the Galra, had freed worlds, had made all kinds of friends.

But the simple act of reaching out and reminding Ryou he could be his own, good person?

That was one of his best impulse choices.

"Hey," Lance called, soft and gentle.  When Ryou looked down, expression still warm, Lance's heart thumped in his chest.  "Um.  Spin me again?"

"Of course."  Ryou repeated the gesture, faster and longer this time.  "Like this?"

Lance beamed up at him, feet off the ground and heart pounding so hard that it might be felt through both their armor.  "Perfect."

Slowly, Ryou stopped twirling, but he didn't drop Lance.  Instead, he seemed dazed, almost frozen.

His eyes were directly on Lance's lips.  

To test that, Lance licked them, as if the cold air was drying them out.  Ryou followed the gesture, pupils blowing out.  His expression seemed helpless.  Almost scared.

Ryou had no reason to be scared.

"Ryou?" Lance asked, barely more than breath.

Blinking, Ryou focused on his eyes again.  "Yes?"  

"I want..."  Lance swallowed.  "Put me down and bend in, okay?"

"Sure."  Ryou settled him back down on his feet, meeting his eyes seriously.  "Was that not comfortable?  Sorry."

Lance shook his head.  "No, I just wanted to do this."

With that, he cupped Ryou's jaw and pulled him down into a kiss.

Ryou's mouth tasted of punch and the salty snacks from Hunk's buffet table.   At first he was stiff, almost uncomfortable, but then he melted into the contact.  Both hands found Lance's hips, pulling him close and opening up to him an invitation.

Once he was wanted, Lance had absolutely no problems making himself at home.

The kiss went on and on, warming them against the cool air and uninterrupted by the quiet murmurs inside.  They were bathed in pale blue light, from the moon and the castle, softening every hard edge.

Maybe this would be a bad idea in the morning.  They were certainly going to panic about it tomorrow.  

But Lance didn't care at all.

"Oh," Ryou murmured, blinking rapidly at Lance.  "That- yeah.  Good.  I like that."  He pressed their foreheads together, white bangs tangling with Lance's dark brown strands.  "I like you."

"Good.  I like you too."  Lance licked his lips, both to enjoy the tingling sensation and to watch Ryou's attention latch back onto them.  Heh.  Could he do that at meetings?  Lance was going to have to try.  "Next time, let's do that sober."

"Agreed.  Sober and tipsy and all the times between."  Ryou beamed at him.  "You know, if they all think we're out here dancing, they probably won't come looking for a while."

Lance grinned and pulled him in for another kiss, this time a peck.  "I love the way you think."

"I try."  Ryou's cheeks pinked, pleased at the wording.  He pulled Lance in even closer, their chests flushed.  "And I'd love more kisses."

"As you wish."

Ryou paused.  "Is that a reference?  It sounds like a-"

Lance kissed him deeply again before they could get lost on that tangent.

Soon, they both forgot completely about the cold air, dancing, references and their responsibilities.

That would all be there when they were finished.  But for now, they had this.

 


End file.
